Rima's Visit
by My Silent Whispers
Summary: Rima died when her baby daughter, Sayuri, was just an infant. Sixteen years later, she comes for a visit to see how Nagihiko and Sayuri are doing... One-shot. :


**Me: Inspiration hit me like a ton of feathers!**

**Oh and the plot is from Lucky Star episode 23. I don't own!**  
**Oh and I twisted up some things. ^.^ BTW, watch "Lucky Star Episode 22 English Dub parts 2/3 and 3/3, kay? It'll make more sense!**

**I don't own the Shugo Chara! in any way or its characters, Uguu~ Or the "Uguu~"!**

**

* * *

**

**Characters: **

**Nagihiko Fujisaki  
**

**Status: _Alive_**

**Age: _38 _**

_**Has long, straight violet hair and amber eyes**_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Rima Fujisaki (_Used to be Rima Mashiro)_**

**Status: _Dead, but is a ghost people can't see_**

**Age: _(If she was alive) 36_**

_**Has long, curly blonde hair and golden eyes**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sayuri Fujisaki**

**Status: _Alive_**

_**Daughter of Nagihiko and Rima Fujiksaki**_

**Age: _16_**

**_Has long, curly violet hair and golden eyes_**

**_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_**

**Takami Tsukiyomi**

**Status: _Alive_**

**_Daughter of Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi_**

**Age:_ 16_**

**_Has midnight blue hair halfway down her back with natural pink tips and big, golden orbs  
_**

* * *

_**Summary: **Rima died when her baby daughter, Sayuri, was just an infant. Sixteen years later, she comes for a visit to see how Nagihiko and Sayuri are doing...One-shot. :)  
_

* * *

"Hey Dad? Can I ask you something?" a petite 16 year with waist length, curly violet hair and golden eyes asked her father. She was reading her gag manga and watching basketball on the t.v. while her dad was just watching basketball.

"Sure you can, Sayuri. Ask away," her dad replied back.

"Do you remember the day I was born?" Sayuri asked.

Her dad smiled. "Yes, of course sweetie. That was a very special day to me and...your mother."

**_~Flashback~_**

"Can I hold her?" a young, petite women with long, curly blonde hair and dark golden eyes asked.

"Of course Rima. She's your daughter, too," a young man with long, violet hair and amber eyes chuckled and gave her the small, baby girl. She was asleep and had a small patch of curly, violet hair.

"Whatever Nagihiko," Rima said and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the baby girl opened her eyes and looked around curiously.

"Aww~! Look~! She has your eyes~!" Nagihiko exclaimed. Rima smiled.

"Yes, but she has your hair color, but my hair texture," Rima said and smiled.

"What do you want to name her, Rima?" Nagihiko asked.

"How 'bout Sayuri?" Rima said.

As if on cue, the baby girl waved her hands in air and gurgled.

Rima giggled and Nagihiko chuckled.

"Ok, Sayuri it is!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

Rima then sighed. "But I sure hope she doesn't grow up to be like either of us..."

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked curiously.

"Well, I don't want her to be short like me or a basketball maniac like you..." Rima explained, which caused Nagihiko to sweatdropped.

"Thanks a lot honey..." He said.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Oh..." Sayuri said and went back to watching t.v. but didn't go back to reading her gag manga. Then she looked at her dad. "You know what Dad? I've been thinking about Mom a lot lately and how she's all petite and stuff."

"Yeah. When Rima was younger, she sure was a cutie pie. All the boys loved her. She was like a doll," Nagihiko said.

"I knew you were always in love with her, but why did Mom marry you?" Sayuri asked.

"Well, I made her feel guilty. I told her she was the reason I became a basketball geek, because she was always ignoring me," Nagihiko replied.

"I'm being serious Dad," Sayuri said, with an annoyed look on her face.

"But that's the truth.."

"What! You guilted her into marrying you!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Of course not honey. I was just only joking.."

**Nagihiko's POV**

_Well Rima. She may not turn out as you wanted her-Random sign appears outta nowhere that says 'Short and Basketball maniac' pointing at Sayuri-, but she's a smart kid and a good girl. You'd be proud of her._

**Rima's POV**

_Wow. It's been so long since I last saw those two. I wonder what they're doing now._

I walk into the living room_ (They can't see me. I'm like a ghost) _and see them sitting on the couch, watching basketball.

"YES! He shot a three-pointer! They're totally gonna win this!" Sayuri exclaimed and high-fived Nagihiko.

I smiled at their behavior._ It's good to see them bonding. _

Then Nagihiko hugged Sayuri.

"Dad, I like the affection and all, but could you please let go of me?" Sayuri asked, slightly annoyed. I sweat dropped.

Nagihiko let her go. "I'm sorry...But whenever I hug you, you feel just like your mother."

Since I could read thoughts, too and Sayuri is my daughter, we both thought the same thing:

_'You shouldn't say creepy things like that! Ever!'_

"I betcha mom had her hands full on you," Sayuri said, going back to watching t.v.

_Well sorta. But your dad's a good person. Listen to him, okay?_

"Hey Dad?" Sayuri started. "Why do you think Mom chose to marry you anyway? I mean you're kinda a pervy man that looks like a girl. Why would anybody want to marry you?"

I sweat dropped and thought _'I can't believe you said that' _while Nagi said that out loud.

Then he started to talk 'bout something from the past and I was thinking.

_She's right though. You were always like this. And sometimes.._

_I almost forgot why..._

_You were the one..._

_I wanted to be with._

"...But there was always one thing I was sure of," Nagihiko started again.

_Hmm? _I looked and turned toward Nagi.

"Why'd you stop Dad. What was it? What were you so sure of?" Sayuri questioned.

He cleared his throat. "I was sure that no one would ever love Rima as much as I did."

**(Cue happy music)**

I gasped, blushed, then closed my eyes, looked down, and smiled.

_There it is. That's the reason can't beat that._

**(Random quick flashbacks of them appear and the happy music gets louder.)**

_He accepts all the good in me, and the bad. He shares everything with me, the good _and_ the bad._

_I felt so safe and happy with you.._

_It was the only place, I _ever_ felt so happy_.

"Well, since we're all happy and stuff, I think we should get a picture! I think Takami-chan is done with her bath so we should call her down!" Nagi exclaimed and I sweat-dropped. **(A/N Takami is Sayuri's best friend. She's staying the night for a while.)**

_I'm kinda sad that I can't be here with you two right now._

"Gee Dad, that camera's not for work is it?" Sayuri exclaimed, annoyed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to try to figure it out at work," Nagi responded.

_But, you and Sayuri are always with me, in my heart forever. And as long as the two of you keep believing in me in your hearts, we'll always together.  
_

_You guys gave me so much happiness.  
_

"Hey, its flashing!" Nagi exclaimed.

I giggled and stood behind them and closed my eyes and smiled.

_May your lives be blessed with as much joy as my life was._

The camera took the picture and they went to see it.

I giggled a little again.

_I wonder what their reactions will be._

Sayuri reacted first. "H-hey dad, look! This picture! W-who's shadow is that in the background!"

"I-I think it's a g-g-ghost!" he replied nervously.

_Huh? W-what?_

Takami walks in. "Hey guys! I'm done with-"

"T-t-takami-chan!" They both shouted.

_W-wait!_

"Look at this picture!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"W-what's wrong?" Takami asked nervously.

"Ahh! We gotta delete it! It's cursed! Quick! Hurry!" Sayuri exclaimed some more.

_No, stop! Don't delete it!_

"No, deleting it won't work! We've gotta burn it in a holy bonfire!" Nagi yelled.

_Don't you dare burn that camera!_

I sighed._ You're always the same as ever, Nagihiko Fujisaki._

_But I'll always love you and Sayuri.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Done~! Interestingly weird one-shot, huh?**

**Well, like I said, watch "Lucky Star English Dub Episode 22 parts 2/3 and 3/3 to make more sense!**

**Correct me on spelling, punctuation, grammar, capitalization, etcc.  
**

**Laturr peopless.**


End file.
